The Center's research program will continue to be directed toward four goals; one major, Reproductive Biology, and three minor: Cardiovascular and Metabolic Diseases, Immune Diseases, and Cutaneous Biology. In Reproductive Physiology, much of our efforts will focus on the events that control ovulation, spermatogenesis, the reproductive organs, fertilization, and the physiology of the placenta and the fetus. These areas, in turn, will embrace investigations of the physiologic basis of reproductive behavior and the specific factors that control the expressions of that behavior. As in the past, workers at all levels will enlist the collaboration of morphologists, physiologists, biochemists and behaviorists. We will strengthen our latest discipline, research in neuroendocrinology, and will incorporate it into the existing ones. Our current efforts in Cardiovascular Diseases will continue to be directed toward a deeper understanding and control of the mechanisms that give rise to atheromata and the factors that regulate cholesterol metabolism and toward a better knowledge of the nature and composition of arterial walls in animals of different ages on controlled nutrition. Spontaneous and induced diabetes in nonhuman primates will be fully explored. Studies in Immune Diseases will continue to be directed toward the biochemical mechanisms that function in allergic reaction, organ transplantation, and cancer immunotherapy and toward the development of new radioimmune assays for hormones and other biologically active substances. In Cutaneous Biology, work will continue to focus on the genetic control of melanogenesis, the biology of sebaceous glands and hair growth, and on the still scarcely known morphological aspects of the skin of man and nonhuman primates.